A Past that Haunts
by arenee5311
Summary: Five years after the events of La Huerta, Hali(Female MC) is still struggling with the past. Luckily, she's got someone special by her side to help her through it. Chapters will be short but hoping to update regularly!
1. Nightmares

I sat up in bed, trying to catch my breath, shaking, covered in a cold sweat. I had another nightmare about La Huerta. You would think five years after, they would start to fade but they hadn't yet. They would come out of nowhere, it had been nearly a month since the last nightmare. The terror, trying to cling to reality, grasping to the fact that I was no longer in that place. My friends and I were safe and we didn't have to worry about Everett Rourke and his crazy island ever again. The blankets shift beside me and I jump.

"You okay, Princess?" Jake asks rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I wipe at the tears in the corner of my eyes, trying to steady my breathing.

"Another nightmare?" He sits up beside me, pulling me into his arms.

"Yes, why do I still get them? It's been five years, but when I close my eyes it's like I'm there!" I can't stop shaking, the details of the dream washing over me again.

"Hey, hey, just relax," He pulls me even closer, resting my head in the crook of his arm, I listen to his heart beat and breathe. "You know, I get them too..."

I turn my face up to look at him, "You do? Why don't you ever tell me?"

"I don't want to worry you. I know you still have trouble, you worry about everyone. Mine are just about you." He runs his fingers through my hair and then along my face. "I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you, Hali. You got us off that island, you brought me home, you fought for me when I didn't think anyone ever would. I owe you everything and I'm still afraid of losing you."

"Jake," I push myself up and lay a gentle kiss on his lips. "You'll never lose me."

"I know," He smirks. "Everyone is safe, Hali, because of you. Let's go back to sleep."

I settle back into the blankets, laying my head on his chest. He strokes my hair until he falls back asleep. I make a mental note to call and check in on everyone in the morning, maybe get together if they're not busy, it's been awhile since the last time we were all together. But for now, all is quiet and the man I love has me wrapped safely in his arms. I listen to Jake's steady breathing as he sleeps, letting the rhythm of it lull me back towards sleep.


	2. Time for a reunion

Light filtering in through the curtains wakes me, along with the empty spot in the bed beside me. I reach for Jake, but find nothing, just blankets and pillows. I sit up, stretching my arms above me and look around the room. On the pillow beside me, Jake had left a note, letting me know he had gone downstairs and he had brought me up coffee. I slip my robe on, grab the coffee, and head towards the kitchen.

"Morning, Princess," Jake smiles at me, handing me a plate of pancakes as I walk into the kitchen. "Is your coffee still warm? There's more here if not."

"It's perfect, thank you." I kiss him before heading to the table to sit. He follows with his own plate and sits across from me.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" He asks between bites.

I shrug slightly, "A little, I guess. I think I'm gonna call and check in on everyone. I'm sure I drive them crazy with this but – "

"Don't worry about it, I texted everyone this morning," I look up at him, surprised. "Everyone is coming over tonight for dinner, they're all gonna bring something. We just gotta make the main course. I figured you would want to check on everyone so I just took it a step farther."

"Jake, you're the best." He smiles with pride. We finish our breakfast in amicable silence and then follow each other to the sink.

"I'm going to head in to work for a couple hours and then I'll be back to help clean or cook whatever you need me to do." He kisses my forehead as I was the dishes. "I love you, Hali."

"I love you too, Jake." He turns my face to him and presses a kiss to my lips. The fire that started to burn between us the first time we were together on La Huerta, rising between us again, I lay the plate back in the sink and turn towards him quickly drying my hands. His presses his lips harder against mine, one hand wrapped in my hair and the other holding me against him.

He lifts me to the counter, kissing along my neck down to my shoulder. I push his jacket off his shoulders, it lands on the floor with a gentle thud. I feel him smirk against my lips, he quickly follows suit and starts undressing me. He picks me back up and gently takes us to the floor. We come together in a quick, passionate embrace, his hand supporting my back as we move together. Faster, harder, until he tenses and lays his head against my chest relaxing once again.

"Figured... we probably shouldn't… do that on the counter… since we'll have company…" Jake pants. I giggle, running my hands through his hair. He lifts his head and kisses me tenderly. "I'll never get enough of you."

"I hope not," I smile and peck his lips again. Once fully clothed again, Jake kisses me goodbye and heads out to work. I watch his truck pull out at the end of the road and then head back in to get the house ready for company.


	3. Everyone is Here

Later that evening, Jake comes back in the kitchen from setting the table in the dining room. He takes a sip from his glass of whiskey that he had left on the counter.

"Well, the house is impeccable and I set the table as best I could, hope it's enough for dear old Malfoy." I snicker at the reference to Aleister. "The food smells great too."

He picks up a single spaghetti noodle and drops it into his mouth. I swat at him with the spaghetti scoop, "Get out of here, thief!"

He smiles, evading my swing easily. "Thanks for grabbing a new bottle of whiskey for me, by the way, I was just about out."

We both turn as the door opens to reveal Diego, still embracing his shoulder-length hair and slight beard but much better maintained than when we were back on La Huerta. I quickly close the space between us and wrap him in a hug. He holds me tightly with one arm, his other carrying a grocery bag.

"I hope you don't mind, you know I'm not much of a cook, I just grabbed a fruit tray on the way here." Jake takes the bag from him, unwrapping the fruit tray, and then heading for the dining room.

"It's fine, I'm just happy to see you!" I pull him in to another tight hug.

"Sheesh, Hali, you would think you haven't seen me in ten years!" Diego laughs hugging me back again.

"I am bummed that I don't get to see my best friend every day anymore. I guess that was one of the only good things about college." Our hug ends as the front door opens again, Michelle and Sean followed by Craig and Zahra file into the house, each pair carrying some type of food with them. I greet each one with a hug as they come in.

"I forget how beautiful your house is every time I'm away, Hali!" Michelle says as she hugs me. "Where do you want the food?"

"In the dining room, we'll eat as soon as everyone is here!" I point over my shoulder in the direction of the dining room as Jake starts pouring drinks. He brings me a glass with a kiss on the cheek before turning and handing a glass to Sean and Craig.

"So, Cap, you better kick some ass this year, I've got you on my fantasy team." Jake jokes as he hands Sean his glass. They clink glasses together.

"I plan on it! Especially since Craig was traded to our team this year, should be able to do some definite damage!" Craig and Sean do a complicated fist bump.

"Hell yeah!" Craig takes a swig of his whiskey. "Aw, damn Jake, I forgot how strong your stuff is."

Raj follows Quinn in the door carrying three dishes of food. She closes the door behind him and then greets me with a kiss on each cheek. She skips into the dining room to set her food down before returning to greet everyone else. Raj beams as he sets his food down on the counter and starts wrapping each person in his reach in a hug.

"What's up, doc?!" He says as he hugs Michelle, then turns to me. "Hali! I couldn't decide what to make so I just made all three of my choices!"

"You know none of us are going to complain!" I laugh as he hugs me.

The door opens for the last time, as Grace, Estela, and then Aleister carrying a little girl with bouncy brown curls enter. Grace and Estela hug me as they pass through to set their things down. As Aleister moves into the house, the little girl turns to me and smiles brightly. My breath catches in my throat remembering the dream from last night, my heart beating a little faster. Grace and Aleister's daughter is a spitting image of Grace, except for the fact that as she aged her face has begun to resemble someone else more and more.

Their three-year-old daughter, looks more and more like Iris each time I see her. Iris was the Artificial Intelligence drone Everett Rourke had made in the image of his late wife, Aleister's mother Imogen, the namesake of their daughter. Little Imogen, or Imi as they call her for short, has the soft features of Aleister's mother but with the complexion and hair of Grace. Once within reach of me, Imi reaches out from her father, practically falling the height difference between us.

"Aunt Haaaaa-leeeeeeeeeee!"


End file.
